Al Potter and the Eventful Dinner
by Sliverraven1
Summary: Albus Potter is about to start his fourth year at Hogwarts before the term returns he must make his way through an event spent in the company of his family and his best friends family as well, which sounds great but his best friend happens to be Scorpius Malfoy. How will this awkward dinner end? Keeping with canon but for cursed child which I'm current pretending never happened


Albus Potter was laying on is his white bed covers a qudditch magazine open beside him. The magazine lay open at page with a gold heading in big block letters, titled _GINNY POTTER, A LIFE AFTER THE GAME._ Albus had abanned reading the magazine at this article having no interested about Ginny potter's life after qudditch as he was Ginny potter's life after qudditch. It was a side effect of having a famous quddditch player for a mother, was article and casual mention of your mother qudditch career would show up in most issues of all the best qudditch magazines. Albus didn't mind have a famous mother nor did he mind having a famous father. He just didn't want to read how about their exploits when they were young.

Albus slowly got up for his bed looking around the room frowning. It was a tip his Hogwarts School truck open in the corner of the room it contends half unpacked. Black robs; old spell books, parchment, bottles of ink and quills lay scatted on the floor. The old fashion dresser had a large empty cage sit on the top with another pile of spell book next to the cage. Albus made a mental note to clean his room before the first of September. It was getting ridicules.

Reaching the door open, Albus slunk down the flight of stairs to the kitchen where a black haired man with around glass stood chopping carrots. His appeared was uncannily like Albus with the same messing black hair and almond shaped green eyes framed in glass they could have been the same person at different ages, if it was for the lack of a lighten bolt scar placed on Albus forehead.

" Hey Dad." Albus yarned taking a sit on a stoll on the opposite side of the kitchen bench.

"Hey Al" his father relied.

" Dad, what time is Scorp coming?"

" Sixish, I believe"

"Great" Al smiled

Scorp or Scorpius Malfoy in full, was Al best friend they had both been sorted in Gryffindor together in there first year at Hogwarts. Scorp with coming over for dinner, which would have been great, but for Al's mother had taken to inviting Scorp's family has well. Which was going to be awkward as their fathers had an interesting history. At that monument Al's older brother walked into the kitchen taking a sit next to Al.

"So tonight the big night, hey Dad" James said pointedly

" No, James we are just have your brother's friend's parents for dinner, that's it" their father said in a very measured voice.

" But you know… they're the Malfoys" James with a hit of a smirk. " I mean they were on the wrong side, weren't they"

Harry Potter took a deep breath and looked at James " times have changed, they are different people now, so we are going to welcome then into our home" he said the last part, rarer firmly.

"Just saying." James commented raising his hands in the air.

"James, for once in your life can you not be a compete pick tonight, please." Al shot back.

"Ok, it's fine, I will be nice."

"You better, I throught you liked Scorp." Al retorted.

"I do like Scorp he is a Gryffindor." James said proudly.

" So you dislike your sister?" their father cut in.

"No, of course not " reply James.

Their younger sister lily had been sorted to great surprise to everyone in to Slytherin two years ago. Which was weird at first but the more Albus thought about it the more it made sense. Lily was a Slytherin through and through. She had made a name for her self by banning the word " mud-blood" in the Slytherin common room and hexing anyone who used it. This was a little bit impressive to say the leased.

" But she is a unique Slytherin, unlike others" Al adds. Harry raised an eyebrow looking at his two sons.

James changed the subject away for Slytherin house and its inhabitants" anyway, our Hogwarts letters should be here soon."

"Well, when they do we will have to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said thoughtfully.

" Yeah, will the cousins becoming because me and Fred need to buy some … um items." James trailed away not looking at his father.

" Probably do something with the cousins but maybe not all of them." They had a unusually large family for there mother had had six brother but one of them had died and one had not had children. Sometime Al lost count of all of them, they were all sort of famous in the Wizarding world from there parents.

"Well it's almost six, James go get changed, Al set the table."

Rising from the kitchen bench, James turned and heading up the stairs. Al walked over the dresser fill with cutlery and plate's mats. Al hoped tonight went smoothly, he really did. He could help but feel nervous about the whole ordeal. Five minute later the doorbell rang. They were here.

It was Al's mother who opened the door with a warm smile " Welcome, come in, come in". Three Malloy's stood on the doormat. Draco, a tall pointed man with greying blond white hair with hash grey eyes was contrasted by his wife with her light brown hair and soft around face lit with a warm smile.

"ALBUS!" Scorp yelled running to meet Al with a one-arm hug. Scorp had all his father good looks but he softness of his mother.

"I've to tell you something" Scorp whispered.

Then looking over at Harry, Ginny and his parents added " Maybe later."

"Come sit down" said harry waving his hand to the softers in the living where a fire was roaring in the fireplace. " Anything to drink?" often Al's mother, draco and his wife asked for wine. " Harry?" ask Ginny.

"Oh umm wine, please Ginny"

Ginny poured four goblets of wine. Caring them over too the small dark wood coffee table and siting down next to harry. " So it's most serenely been a while" commented Draco taking a deep sip of his wine.

"Yes, what sixth year at Hogwarts and umm… well I guess… the other thing too" Harry trailed off looking down. Al and Scorp exchanged a look of concerned of to where this would go.

" Look harry, I'm sorry…I …I made mistakes in the past, and I service my punishment, and I'm a different persons now…" Draco looks like he was in pain from the word he had just spoken. The room went silent. Then at that moment James and Lily walked down laughing.

Harry look around, using their interruption as way to break the tense moment he exclaimed " Arrr, I don't believe you meet my son and draughter, this is James" rise his hand to unnesserlty pointing out James from Lily " and this is Lily" she smiled and waved.

" Named after their grandparents?" asked Daphne.

" Yes"said Ginny grabbing hold of the conversation. Ginny and Daphne than started talking about name children and exchanging story of motherhood.

"Working in the higher up ministry, I see?" asked Draco grappling for a subject.

"Ha Ha, I guess so, beaning reading the papers? " inquired Harry, recently the daily profit that taken to questioning if Harry had the qualification for his job has head of Aura department, and if he had only been given the role due to his fame.

"oh umm, I didn't mean it like that, it's just I started working in the department of magical games and sport. For about a year now, I just hear through talk at work" the awkwardness was almost tangible in the air after Draco finished talking.

Albus had see this coming from a mile away, why on earth his mother had thought it would be a good idea to invite the Malloy's, Al was clueless.

You can't undo years of bully and torment, topped of with working for the most evil dark wizard of all time, over dinner. Al looked at Scorp and saw that he also had reached the same conclusion that this wasn't going to be an easy evening.

Deciding that it would be best to leave the adults to their conversation, with looking meaningful at Scorp, Al nodded his head at the stairs. The two boys disappeared up the stairs in a flash.

"Not going to well is it?" commented Scorps.

"Why on earth did mum do it, it was never going be anything but awkward." Sighing they when to Al's bedroom, pushing the magazine he had abandon to the floor and taking a sit on his bed. Looking at the cover the headline _'Do the Wasps have a chance for the cup?'_ Scorp asked " Do you think they actually have a chance of winning the league"

" Not a hope in hell, their seeker is crap" they launched into a long discussion about the qudditch league and who they had through would win the cup.


End file.
